wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
500 milionów Begumy/02
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział II | poprzedni=Rozdział I | następny=Rozdział III | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ II. Dwaj koledzy. Oktawiusz Sarrasin nie był właściwie leniwym. Nie był on też ani głupcem, ani nie miał wyższej inteligencyi, nie był pięknym, ale nie był brzydkim, ani małym, ani wielkim, ani brunetem ani blondynem. Był szatynem i pod każdym względem zaliczał się do ludzi przeciętnych. W kolegium dostawał zwykle drugą nagrodę i dwie lub trzy pochwały. W bakalaureacie miał mierną notę. Za pierwszym razem odrzucony na konkursie szkoły centralnej; za drugim razem zasłał przyjęty z numerem 127. Charakteru wahającego się, był to jeden z tych umysłów, co się zadowalniają pewnością niezupełną, którym zawsze wystarcza prawdopodobieństwo i którzy przechodzą przez życie jak światło księżycowe. Taki rodzaj ludzi jest w ręku przeznaczenia tem, czem jest korek rzucony na falę. Pędzą do równika lub do bieguna, stosownie do tego jak wiatr wieje, z północy czy z południa. Przypadek tylko stanowi o ich losie. Gdyby doktor Sarrasin nie łudził się trochę co do charakteru syna swego, możeby się był zawahał przed napisaniem do niego listu, który czytaliśmy; ale najzdrowsze umysły nawet zdolne są do rodzicielskiego, zaślepienia. Szczęśliwym trafem, na samym początku wychowania swego, Oktawiusz dostał się pod władzę natury energicznej, której wpływ trochę tyrański ale dobroczynny ujarzmił go przemocą. W liceum Charlemagne, gdzie go ojciec umieścił dla dokończenia nauk, Oktawiusz zawarł ścisłą przyjaźń z jednym ze swych kolegów, alzatczykiem, Marcelim Bruckman’em, który chociaż młodszy od niego o rok, przewyższył go wkrótce nie tylko siłą fizyczną, ale też umysłową i moralną. Marceli Bruckman został sierotą, mając lat dwanaście i odziedziczył małą sumkę, która wystarczała zaledwie na opłacenie kolegium. Gdyby nie Oktawiusz, który zabierał go z sobą na wakacye do rodziców, Marceli nigdyby nie mógł wyjść poza mury kolegium. Wskutek tego rodzina doktora Sarrasin’a stała się rodziną młodego alzatczyka. Ten ostatni, pomimo chłodnej powierzchowności, tkliwy miał charakter i osądził, że odtąd całe jego życie powinno należeć do tych poczciwych ludzi, którzy mu zastąpili ojca i matkę. To naturalnie doprowadziło do tego, że uwielbiał doktora Sarrasin’a, jego żonę i śliczną a poważnego umysłu córeczkę ich; serce jego otworzyło się dla nich na nowo, jak gdyby był wrócił do lat dziecinnych. Wdzięczności swej jednak dowodził nie słowami, ale czynami. Wziął sobie za obowiązek odpłacić dzieciom to, co winien był rodzicom; w Joannie, która lubiła naukę, starał się wyrobić zdrowy rozsądek, umysł silny i stały; z Oktawiusza usiłował zrobić człowieka, godnego następcę tego, który był ojcem jego. Trzeba wyznać, że ostatnie zadanie o wiele trudniejszem było; Joanna, jak na swój wiek, przewyższała brata swego tak pod względem umysłu jak charakteru. Ale Marceli postanowił dopiąć podwójnego tego celu. Marceli Bruckmann był jednym z owych walecznych i roztropnych wojowników, których Alzacya corocznie wysyła na plac wielkiego paryskiego boju. Dzieckiem jeszcze będąc, odznaczał się giętkością i siłą muskułów, tak jak żywością umysłu. Moralnie był cały odwagą i wolą; fizyczna zaś budowa jego składała się z samych kątów prostych. W kolegium już dręczyła go żądza celowania we wszystkiem, tak w piłce jak w obozie, tak w sali gimnastycznej, jak w laboratoryum chemicznem. Zdawało mu się, że rok czasu stracił, jeżeli zabrakło mu jednej z rocznych nagród. Mając lat dwadzieścia, był ogromnej budowy, silny, rozwinięty, pełen życia i ruchu, obraz prawdziwej maszyny organicznej z maksimum natężenia i czynności. Inteligentna głowa jego zwracała już wówczas spojrzenie poważnych umysłów. Do szkoły centralnej wstąpił w tymże samym roku co i Oktawiusz; wszedł do niej jako drugi uczeń, ale postanowił wyjść pierwszym. Zresztą przyjęcie swoje do szkoły Oktawiusz zawdzięczał także wytrwałej i wystarczającej dla dwóch energii Marcelego. Ten przez cały rok napędzał go do pracy i zmuszał niejako do powodzenia. Miał on dla tej natury słabej i chwiejnej pewne uczucie przyjaźnej litości, podobnej do tego, coby mógł lew doznawać względem młodego pieska. Przyjemnie mu było wzmacniać swą siłą tę anemiczną roślinę i doprowadzać ją do kwitnienia i oczkowania przy sobie. Wojna w 1870 roku zastała obu przyjaciół w chwili, kiedy składali egzamina. Zaraz nazajutrz po zamknięciu konkursu, przejęty patryotyczną boleścią i doprowadzony do rozpaczy tem, co groziło Strasburgowi i Alzacyi, Marceli zaciągnął się do 31 batalionu strzelców pieszych. Oktawiusz poszedł zaraz za jego przykładem. Obydwaj razem odbyli na forpocztach Paryża kampanię oblężenia. Marceli dostał kulę w prawe ramię; pod Buzenval awansował na oficera. Oktawiusz nie zdobył dla siebie ani rany ani szlify. Prawdę mówiąc, nie jego w tem wina była, bo zawsze szedł w ogień za przyjacielem. O sześć metrów zaledwie popozostawał za nim z tylu. Ale właśnie te sześć metrów stanowiły wszystko. Od czasu jak pokój nastał, a z nim wrócono do zwykłych prac, dwaj przyjaciele mieszkali razem w dwóch przyległych sobie pokojach skromnego domu, znajdującego się nieopodal od szkoły. Nieszczęścia Francyi, odpadnięcie Alzacyi i Lotaryngii, wycisnęły na charakterze Marcelego piętno przedwczesnej męzkiej dojrzałości. — Obowiązkiem młodzieży francuskiej — mawiał on — jest, naprawić błędy ojców swoich, a dokonać tego potrafi jedynie zapomocą pracy. Wstawał o godzinie piątej i zmuszał Oktawiusza do tego również. Ciągnął go na kursa, a wyszedłszy z nich, nie opuszczał go ani na chwilę. Wracali do siebie i zasiadali do pracy, przeplatając ją tylko czasem fajeczką, czasem filiżanką kawy. Kładli się o godzinie dziesiątej, z sercem zadowolonem, jeśli nie szczęśliwem, i z pełną głową. Od czasu do czasu partya bilardu, dobrze wybrane widowisko teatralne, niekiedy koncert w konserwatoryum, konna przejażdżka aż do lasu Verrières, przechadzka po lesie, dwa razy na tydzień ćwiczenia w boksowaniu lub fechtunku, oto były ich rozrywki. Chwilami wprawdzie Oktawiusz okazywał chętkę do buntu i z zazdrością patrzał na przyjemności mniej godne pochwały. Wspominał o tem, że trzeba pójść odwiedzić Arystyda Lerense, który »uczył się prawa« w piwiarni Saint-Michel. Ale Marceli tak ostro szydził z owych zachcianek, że te najczęściej same przez się mijały. Dnia 29 października 1871 r., koło godziny siódmej wieczór, dwaj przyjaciele siedzieli obok siebie przy jednym stole i przy jednej wspólnej lampie. Marceli duszą i ciałem pogrążył się w zadaniu, niezmiernie ciekawem zadaniu geometryi opisowej, zastosowanej do ciosania kamieni. Oktawiusz, z religijnem namaszczeniem zajmował się robieniem kawy, co w jego oczach było rzeczą o wiele ważniejszą. Był to jeden z niewielu przedmiotów, w których celował, jak sobie pochlebiał, może dlatego, iż to dawało mu codziennie możność przerwania na chwil kilka arcy niemiłej pracy rozwiązywania zrównań, której, jak mu się zdawało, Marceli nadużywał trochę. Kropla za kroplą spuszczał wrzącą wodę na grubą warstwę sproszkowanej mokki, i spokojne zadowolenie, jakie przytem uczuwał, wystarczało mu zupełnie. Ale widok pracującego Marcelego budził w nim wyrzuty sumienia, usiłował przeto przeszkadzać mu swojem paplaniem. — Dobrzebyśmy zrobili, gdybyśmy kupili ulepszony przyrząd do kawy — rzekł nagle. Ten starożytny filtr nie odpowiada już tegoczesnej cywilizacyi. — Kup przyrząd! Może wówczas nie będziesz co wieczór tracił godziny czasu na warzenie kawy. To powiedziawszy, Marceli wrócił do zadania swego. — Wnętrze sklepienia tworzy elipsoida o trzech nierównych osiach. Niech ABDE będzie elipsą dającą początek, której oś największa oA=a, oś średnia oB=b, oś najmniejsza o, o’ c’ jest poziomą i równą c’, co czyni sklepienie zniżonem ku środkowi... W tej chwili zastukano do drzwi. — List do palla Oktawiusza Sarrasin’a — rzekł służący. Można sobie wyobrazić, z jaką radością młody student powitał tę rozrywkę. — Od mego ojca — rzekł. — Poznaję pismo... To przynajmniej jest list — dodał, ważąc na ręku paczkę papierów. Marceli wiedział także, iż doktor był podówczas w Anglii, bo przed tygodniem, przejazdem będąc w Paryżu, ugościł dwóch kolegów swoich w restauracyi Palais-Royal, słynnej niegdyś, ale teraz wyszłej już z mody. Doktor Sarrasin jednakże zawsze jeszcze uważał ją za szczyt wykwintnego smaku paryskiego. — Powiesz mi, czy ojciec twój pisze co o kongresie hygieny — rzekł Marceli. — Dobra to myśl była, że pojechał tam. Uczeni francuscy nadto skłonni są do odosobniania się. Poczem Marceli znowu wrócił do zadania swego. — Wewnętrzną wypukłość utworzy elipsoida podobna do pierwszej, mająca środek poniżej o’ na poziomej o. Oznaczywszy ogniska F1, F2, F3, — trzech głównych elips, wykreślamy elipsę i hiperbolę pomocniczą, których osie wspólne... Tu na wykrzyknik Oktawiusza, podniósł głowę. — Cóż tam takiego? — zapytał trochę zaniepokojony, widząc, że przyjaciel jego zbladł. — Czytaj — odpowiedział tamten, ogłuszony niespodzianą wiadomością. Marceli wziął list, przeczytał go do końca raz i drugi, spojrzał na załączone dokumenta i rzekł: — To ciekawe! Potem nałożył sobie fajkę i spokojnie zapalił ją. Oktawiusz nie spuszczał z niego oka. — Myślisz, że to prawda? — rzekł głosem przytłumionym. — Czy prawda?.. Widocznie, że tak. Twój ojciec za wiele ma zdrowego rozsądku i nauki, by miał mówić coś podobnego, nie mając pod tym względem zupełnej pewności. Zresztą dowody są tutaj, a przytem rzecz jest w istocie zupełnie prosta. Fajka paliła się doskonale. Marceli zabrał się znowu do pracy. Oktawiusz stał z opuszczonemi rękami, nie mogąc nawet kawy swojej dokończyć, a tembardziej logicznie powiązać z sobą dwóch myśli, Ale potrzebował mówić dlatego, by upewnić się, że nie marzy. — Ale... jeżeli prawda, to rzecz niesłychana!.. Czy wiesz, że pół miliarda jest ogromną fortuną? Marceli podniósł głowę i potwierdził. — Ogromna w istocie. Nie ma może drugiej podobnej we Francyi; w Stanach Zjednoczonych jest ich kilka tylko, w Anglii zaledwie pięć lub sześć, a na ogół piętnaście lub dwadzieścia na całym świecie. — A w dodatku tytuł! — dodał Oktawiusz — tytuł baroneta! Nie dlatego bym kiedy pragnął czegoś podobnego, ale ponieważ teraz trafia się, więc przyznaję, że zawsze jest to wspanialej, niż nazywać się po prostu Sarrasin’em, Marceli wypuścił kłąb dymu i nie wyrzekł ani słowa. Ten kłąb dymu wyraźnie mówił: »Pah!.. Pah!..« — Z pewnością, nigdybym nie zrobił tak jak wielu ludzi, którzy dodają końcówkę jakąś do swego imienia, albo wymyślają jakąś urojoną koronę! Ale posiadać prawdziwy tytuł, tytuł autentyczny, wyraźnie wpisany do »księgi parów« Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandyi, tytuł niepodlegający żadnej wątpliwości, żadnemu zaprzeczeniu, jak się to zdarza bardzo często... Fajka wciąż powtarzała swoje: »Pah!.. Pah!« — Mój kochany, mów sobie co chcesz — odrzekł Oktawiusz z przekonaniem — krew coś znaczy, jak powiadają Anglicy. Nagle zatrzymał się przed szyderczem spojrzeniem Marcelego i zwrócił się ku milionom. — Czy pamiętasz — mówił — jak Binôme, nasz profesor matematyki, rok rocznie powtarzał w swojej pierwszej lekcyi o numeracyi, że pół miliarda jest nadto wielką sumą, by umysł ludzki mógł wyrobić sobie o niej chociażby przybliżone pojęcie, gdyby nie miał wyobrażenia jej zapomocą znaków piśmiennych?.. Czy pojmujesz ty to, że gdyby jeden człowiek rachował po jednym franku na minutę, potrzebowałby więcej niż tysiąc lat na wypłacenie takiej sumy! Ah! naprawdę... dziwne to powiedzieć sobie, że się jest dziedzicem pół miliarda franków! — Pół miliarda franków! — zawołał Marceli, więcej poruszony nazwą rzeczy, jak samą rzeczą. — A wiesz, cobyście mogli najlepszego z tem zrobić? Oto, oddać je Francyi na zapłacenie okupu! W takim razie pozostałoby jej tylko dziewięć razy tyle do zapłacenia!.. — Tylko zmiłuj się, nie podawaj ojcu takiej myśli!.. — zawołał Oktawiusz tonem przestraszonym. — Gotów byłby zgodzić się na nią. Widzę już i bez tego, że po swojemu układa jakiś tam projekt!.. Dosyć będzie, jeżeli kapitał umieści się na hipotekę państwa; niechże przynajmniej procent zostanie dla nas! — Urodziłeś się na kapitalistę, a do dzisiejszego dnia ani domyślałeś się tego nawet. Tak coś zdaje mi się, że jeżeli nie dla twojego ojca, który ma umysł zdrowy, to dla ciebie lepiej byłoby, gdyby spadek cokolwiek mniejszych był rozmiarów. Wolałbym, żebyś mógł podzielić się z dzielną siostrzyczką twoją dwudziestupięciu tysiącami liwrów dochodu, aniżeli tą górą złota! I wrócił do pracy. Co do Oktawiusza, ten nie był w stanie robić cokolwiek; tak się rzucał i kręcił po pokoju, że Marceli zniecierpliwiony — rzekł do niego: — Lepiej uczyniłbyś, gdybyś poszedł przejść się. Widocznie, do niczego już dzisiaj nie jesteś zdolny. — Masz słuszność — odpowiedział Oktawiusz, z radością chwytając to niby pozwolenie zaniechania wszelkiej pracy. I porwawszy kapelusz, szybko zbiegł ze schodów i znalazł się na ulicy. Zaledwie uszedł dziesięć kroków, zatrzymał się przy gazowej latarni i odczytał list ojca. Chciał się upewnić, że nie marzy. — Pół miliarda!.. pół miliarda!.. — powtarzał. — To znaczy, przynajmniej dwadzieścia milionów dochodu!. Jeżeliby ojciec dał mi tylko jeden milion, jako pensyę tylko pół miliona, tylko ćwierć, to jeszcze będę bardzo szczęśliwy! Tak wiele zrobić można, mając pieniądze! Jestem pewny, że potrafię ich dobrze użyć! Nie jestem głupcem, nieprawdaż? Kto był przyjęty do szkoły centralnej!.. W dodatku mam tytuł.. Potrafię go nosić! Przechodząc koło magazynów, przypatrywał się sobie, w zwierciadlanych oknach. — Będę miał pałac, konie!.. Marceli będzie miał także konie. Oczywiście, jeżeli ja bogaty jestem, to tak, jak gdyby on sam miał pieniądze. A jak to w porę przyszło!.. Pół miliarda!.. Baronet!.. To zabawne, teraz kiedy się stało, zdaje mi się, że spodziewałem się tego. Przeczuwałem, że nie będę wiecznie ślęczał nad książkami i rysunkami!.. Bądź co bądź, świetny to sen! Tak dumając, Oktawiusz posuwał się ulicą Rivoli. Przeszedł Pola Elizejskie, minął ulicę Royal i wkroczył na bulwar. Na pyszne tutaj wystawy patrzał niegdyś z obojętnością, jako na rzeczy błahe i nie mające znaczenia dla niego. Teraz zatrzymał się przed niemi i z żywem uczuciem radości pomyślał sobie, że wszystkie te skarby należałyby do niego, gdyby tego zapragnął. — Dla mnie to — mówił sobie — prządki Holandyi kręcą wrzeciona swoje; fabryki EIboeuf tkają najmiększe sukna; zegarmistrze robią chronometry swoje; dla mnie pająk opery toczy kaskady świateł, smyczki skrzypią, śpiewaczki trele wywodzą! Dla mnie w maneżach ujeżdżają wierzchowce czystej krwi, dla mnie oświecają Angielską kawiarnię!.. Paryż do mnie należy!.. Wszystko do mnie!.. Może podróżować będę? Może zwiedzę swoje posiadłości w Indyach?.. Może kiedyś przyjdzie mi kaprys do posiadania pagody, wraz z bonzami i bożkami z kości słoniowej w dodatku!.. Będę polował na tygrysy!.. A piękna broń!.. A śliczna łódź!.. Łódź? o nie! ale piękny i dobry parowy jacht, który zawiezie mię gdzie zechcę; będę zatrzymywał się lub płynął, gdzie mi się podoba!.. A propos pary, mam zawiadomić o tem wszystkiem matkę. Może pojechać do Douai!.. Ale szkoła.. Oh! oh! szkoła! może się i bez niej obejdzie!.. Ale Marceli! trzeba go zawiadomić. Poszlę mu depeszę. Zrozumie przecie, że w takiej okoliczności pilno mi zobaczyć się z matką i z siostrą! Oktawiusz wszedł do biura telegraficznego, zawiadomił swojego przyjaciela, że wyjeżdża i że wróci za dwa dni. Potem zawołał fiakra i kazał się zawieść na dworzec północny. Jak tylko znalazł się w wagonie, znowu zaczął snuć marzenia swoje. O drugiej po północy Oktawiusz silnie dzwonił do domu ojcowskiego i poruszył tem cały spokojny cyrkuł Aubettes. — Któż to zachorował? — pytały się kumoszki, rozmawiając z sobą przez okna. — Niema doktora w domu! — wołała stara sługa z okienka na ostatniem piętrze. — To ja, Oktawiusz!.. Otwórz mi Franciszko! W dziesięć minut potem Oktawiusz wszedł nareszcie do domu. Matka i siostra jego, Joanna, naprędce włożywszy szlafroczki zbiegły do niego, pytając niespokojnie, co znaczą te niespodziane odwiedziny. List doktora, głośno odczytany, wyjaśnił tajemnicę. Pani Sarrasin, olśniona przez chwilę, płacząc z radości uściskała syna i córkę. Zdawało się jej, że świat do nich należeć będzie, i że nieszczęście nigdy nie dotknie młodych ludzi, posiadających kilka milionów. Jednakże kobiety łatwiej niż mężczyźni oswajają się z wielkiemi zmianami losu. Pani Sarrasin odczytała list męża, pomyślała sobie, że jego to właściwie rzeczą kierować tak jej własnem jak i jej dzieci życiem, i spokój wrócił do jej serca. Co do Joanny, ta cieszyła się radością matki i brata; ale wyobraźnia trzynastoletnia nie roiła większego szczęścia nad posiadanie małego, skromnego domku, w którym życie przyjemnie schodziło wśród lekcyi profesorów i pieszczot rodzicielskich. Nie bardzo rozumiała, jakim sposobem kilka paczek biletów bankowych mogło zmienić życie, i to przypuszczenie nie zaniepokoiło jej ani na chwilę. Pani Sarrasin, młodo poślubiona człowiekowi całkowicie oddanemu nauce, szanowała namiętność męża swego, którego czule kochała, nie bardzo go jednakże rozumiejąc. Nie mogąc dzielić szczęścia, jakie nauka dawała doktorowi Sarrasin, czuła się niekiedy osamotnioną trochę obok tego zapalonego pracownika, i z tego powodu wszystkie nadzieje zlała na swe dzieci. Zawsze marzyła o świetnej przyszłości dla nich, wyobrażając sobie, że to tylko zapewni im szczęście. Nie wątpiła, że Oktawiusz przeznaczony jest do najwyższych godności. Od czasu, jak wstąpił do szkoły centralnej, skromna ta i użyteczna akademia zamieniła się w jej wyobraźni na szkołę ludzi znakomitych. Niepokoiła ją tylko myśl, że mierny ich fundusz może jeżeli nie przeszkodzić, to w każdym razie utrudnić świetną karyerę syna, a później zaszkodzić dobremu wyjściu córki zamąż. Teraz z listu męża zrozumiała tyle, że obawy te stanowczo zostały usunięte. Czuła się też zupełnie zadowoloną. Matka i syn przepędzili część nocy na rozmowie i tworzeniu projektów; tymczasem Joanna, zadowolona z teraźniejszości i spokojna o przyszłość, zasnęła w fotelu. W chwili, kiedy nareszcie i oni już mieli udać się na spoczynek, pani Sarrasin rzekła do syna. — Nic mi nie mówisz o Marcelim. Czy nie zawiadomiłeś go o tem co ci ojciec napisał? Cóż on na to? — Oh! — odpowiedział Oktawiusz — znasz Marcelego! To więcej niż filozof, to prawdziwy stoik! Zdaje mi się, że przestrasza go trochę ten olbrzymi spadek. Lęka się o nas, z wyjątkiem ojca, którego zdrowy rozsądek i nauka uspokajają go. Ale co się tyczy ciebie matko, i Joanny, i mnie nadewszystko, nie taił się z tem, że wolałby był skromną fortunę, dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy liwrów dochodu... — Może Marceli ma słuszność — odpowiedziała pani Sarrasin, patrząc na syna. Nagła fortuna może być bardzo niebezpieczną dla pewnych charakterów! Joanna przebudziła się w tej chwili. Usłyszawszy ostatnie słowa matki — odezwała się przecierając oczy. — Pamiętasz, mamo, coś mi powiedziała kiedyś, że Marceli ma zawsze słuszność! Ja wierzę temu, co mówi nasz przyjaciel Marceli. I ucałowawszy matkę, odeszła do pokoiku swego.